Brickipedia:Forum/Forum Policies?
There is a small discussion on the admin wiki about policies for the new forums. I do have some ideas, but I am sure that everyone else has the same ones, since I'm not too creative with this stuff, but I will say this: I don't want to be as strict as Eurobricks. Before you copy and paste their stuff, remember the target for this site is lower. 22:24, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :I should check the admin wiki more often. ~ CJC 23:16, December 15, 2012 (UTC) *This is sort of off topic but I guess it's important to the forums. I forgot to make a forum about this a while ago, but I think we need some sort of limit to what people write so we don't have an inappropriate forum to delete. We have a filter, but stuff has gotten through that before. My ideas were to strengthen the filter or have some sort of a Forum Quality Group that monitors the forums. * Agreed. The quality of some of the posts is terrible. But I also agree we shouldn't be as strict as EB. @forummods- we did actually set up such a group, but that got lost when the forums changed over. I also think the creation of forums in the rumours and availability boards should be limited to the forummod group, because there have been a lot of off-topic or unecessary threads made there. 15:51, December 17, 2012 (UTC) **Agreed - one thread for each theme, prevent non-mods from creating pages there. Discussions of specific sets or minifigures can go in general LEGO discussion anyway. ~ CJC 17:35, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ***Then we have to go and set up moderators for this. I never knew that we had a group of moderators before... Some ideas for rules (yes, I did read EB and Brickset rules shortly before writing this): * Respect other users: Personal attacks on other users will not be tolerated. Of course, you are most welcome to disagree with other users and voice your opinion, just please do so in a respectful manner. ** Topics such as religion and politics are not open for discussion on the forums (and shouldn't be anyway- this is a LEGO forum, such posts would be off-topic) * No trolling: Like everywhere else on Brickipedia, defamatory comments will lead to your account or IP being blocked. * Use proper English: This includes the correct use of spelling, capitals and punctuation. Bad English will be tolerated, obviously English is not everyone's native language, but laziness with language will not be. Overuse of CAPITALS, l33t speak, txt abbreviations and exclamation marks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! are to be avoided, and continuously noticeable misuse in the forums will be dealt with. * Don't be off-topic: Try to stick to the topic of the thread. * If you are going to write something, make sure there is a point to it: Comments which consist of a single word or phrase such as "cool" or "I like this set" aren't contributing anything to the discussion. If you like a post and have nothing to add, consider using the "Kudos" button. * Do not create threads that already exist: For example, if a thread is dedicated to an entire theme, consider posting there instead of creating a whole new thread about one set. Such threads will be deleted. To summarise- be respectful, use proper lanaguage, and think before you post. If you do have any questions at any time, please don't hesitate to contact an administrator. :Just some thoughts anyway. 17:18, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::The only thing I would change/remove are the excessive exclamation points. I mean I don't actually mind if it is that many as in the example, it's only when there are whole line(s) filled with exclamation points that I would consider it a problem. 19:00, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: Yeah, that was just an example so the rule was readable. It was put in due to a comment I saw a while ago, something like "This is an epic set!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I really like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Make more!!!!!!!" (I don't really remember what it was about, just that there were a lot more exclamation marks than letters, and not many spaces). 19:48, December 22, 2012 (UTC) * (bumping this out of the waiting to be archived bit) 01:18, January 8, 2013 (UTC)